


我想你了

by leonardo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 上司金, 杀手东
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo/pseuds/leonardo
Summary: 背景大概是谢金出差留东东在家守寡(不是），虽说是上司金和杀手东，但本文貌似没有体现出来，过一阵打算开个长篇。





	我想你了

**Author's Note:**

> 背景大概是谢金出差留东东在家守寡(不是），虽说是上司金和杀手东，但本文貌似没有体现出来，过一阵打算开个长篇。

我好想你

谢金出差已经有两个多星期了，在谢金不在的这段时间里，李鹤东也只是去接几个轻松点任务，然后去酒吧喝喝酒撩撩妹..

每次李鹤东喝个烂醉的时候,他都会特别想谢金，想念他的体温，想念他的轻吻，想念他的炽热在自己的后穴里进进出出把他操到高潮时的感受，每当这时，他都会撸一发草草地解决然后倒头就睡.

这一天，李鹤东照常坐在酒吧里，喝着谢金以前经常喝的酒，杯口的盐不禁让他心中泛起了酸楚   
“靠，真难喝”

说完把已经空了的酒杯放了下来，点了根烟起身准备离开时，一个男人叫住了他“那个，我可以请你喝杯酒吗?”

“嗯”

李鹤东答应了他，重新坐下边喝酒边和那个陌生的男人聊起天来.

聊着聊着，李鹤东觉的自己的身体开始不对劲了，他觉的太热了，脸也越来越红，力气伤佛被抽走了一样，下半身也有了抬头的迹象，他用手肘支撑桌子，瞪着那个人.

“你…你在酒里…”

“下药了，药效最猛那种，没想到这么快就有效果了哈哈”

那人一改之前客气的态度，开始在李鹤东耳边说起了污言秽语.

“喂，我在之前就很在意你，想看你含我鸡巴的样子，想听你在我身下是怎么喘的，想让你被我干到叫爸爸”

边说着便将手伸进李鹤东的衣服里开始抚摸他的胸.

“你...混蛋!” 

正当李鹤东想挥拳揍他的时候，一双大手环住了他的肩膀，轻轻的将人拥入怀里，并一脚踹向了那个男人的档部.

男人因为裆部的巨痛而蜷缩在了地面

“我的人你也敢碰？！滚！”

那个男人听了这句话连滚带爬地跑走了，李鹤东把埋在那人怀里的小脑袋缓缓抬起，小脸通红的努力的想要看清那人的脸，终于看清了，环抱住那人的脖子，轻轻在他耳边低语道.

“谢金…谢金…我想要…”

“想要什么?”

“想要…想要你操我.”

其实谢金比李鹤东早到酒吧很长时间，他想看看他的宝贝在他不在的日子里有没有偷偷勾搭上别人.

李鹤东一来就点了一杯他最爱喝的酒，谢金以为李鹤东知道他回来了，正打算走上前和他的宝贝好好亲热一番的时候，却发现李鹤东正在自顾自地喝着酒,虽然一脸嫌弃，但他还是喝完了，这时谢金才反应过来，他的宝贝原来是在借物思人啊，真可爱.

谢金发现李鹤东点了根烟刚要走时就被一个拿着两杯酒的男人搭讪，看着他们边喝边聊，谢金不禁醋意大发，心想等回家一定要好好惩罚下他，过了一会，谢金便发现李鹤东的不对劲，他的脸变的红扑扑的，不停地扯着衣领通气，起初他还以为了是他太热了没在意，到之后他看到李鹤东浑身发抖，不停喘吸的样子，他才意识到李鹤东被下药了，当他看到那个男人在李鹤东的耳边边说着什么边把手伸进他衣服里的时候，他忍不了了，他推开围在他身边的想要加他联系方式的男人们和女人们，护住了李鹤东，把那个男人的命根子给踹断后便把他带回了家….

卧室

“唔唔…嗯…”

谢金霸道地吸吮着李鹤东肉肉的嘴唇，将舌头伸入对方口中不客气的掠夺着对方口中的氧气，直到李鹤东被亲到混身发软，谢金才舍得放开他的唇，他把李鹤东和自己熟练地脱了个精光之后，便将李鹤东扑倒在床上，不停地啃咬着他的脖颈，留下一片片色情的痕迹.

“谢啊…谢金，够了.…吧啊…我…想要你…”

“现在还不行，告诉我，那个混蛋都碰你哪里了”

“...胸”

“…还有吗”

“没了”

谢金青着脸，用幽怨的眼神望着李鹤东，他不禁打了个寒颤.

“我觉的我有必要惩罚你一下了”

“…哈?”

“你，边自慰边承认你的错误”

“……”

“必需执行，这是给你的惩罚”

“…好”

李鹤东不情原地答应了，他大敞着腿躺在床上，将右手的中指放在口中，用舌舔湿了之后轻轻挪到后穴那里打着转，心一横插了进去，左手也没闲着，开始玩弄着小巧的乳头.

“嗯…我…我不该接受陌生男人…给…给的酒…”

“嗯，还有呢？”

“唔…嗯啊…我不该…不该趁你不在的时候…偷偷接任务…”

“……还有呢？”

“我也…也不该…把你那些个情趣玩具…护士装…水手服…女仆装什么的都给扔掉…”

“……”

谢金沉默着看着眼前这副活春宫，虽然还有很多不满，但，身下的性器已经硬的发疼，这要还不上就真不是男人了.

“操”

谢金暗骂了一句，便将李鹤东的手抽走，扶着那驴玩意就一下整根没入狠狠抽插起来.

“啊！谢…谢金！你…大爷的！你…嗯啊…你他妈轻点…靠…疼死…疼死老子了…你混蛋傻逼禽兽balabala…”

“嗯…宝贝，放松点，都快把我夹断了”

因为太久没开过荤，谢金脑子里的那根弦“嘭”一下子就断了，便一发不可收拾开始努力耕耘，而身下的李的李鹤东就没那么好过了，本来就没怎么被好好扩张的后穴突然被巨物贯穿，疼痛让他找回了一点理智，他在眼泪流下来的前一秒用手臂挡住了脸，之后把他所有的脏话都用在了自家爷们儿身上.

“怎么样宝贝儿，操的你爽不爽，嗯？”

“……”

谢金见李鹤东不吱声便停了下来，把身下人的手拽开，露出的是已经哭的梨花带雨的面容，红红的眼眶下面满是泪痕，嘴唇也已经肿了，身上满是爱痕，这幅样子是看的谢金又心疼又想狠狠欺负他一番，于是谢金那玩意又不争气的大了一圈.

“谢金你个王八蛋！！还他妈大了！你要再不把你那驴玩意给我拿出去信不信我给你剁喽！！”

“对不起宝贝儿，我错了，别哭了昂，你要把你老公我剁了那你后半生的性福找谁呀？嗯？宝贝儿？”

“滚蛋！”

谢金等着李鹤东缓了一会【骂完了】，便把人翻了过去，将性器缓慢的抽动着，用手抚摸着身下人的腰窝，敏感的地方被不断的玩弄着，这回是彻底把李鹤东的火给勾起来了.

“那啥…爷们儿…”

“嗯？”

“动快点儿…”

“得嘞”

李鹤东说完这句话便羞的把脸埋进枕头里，同时腰也抬高了几分，谢金像是收到命令一般，用力把住身下人肉肉的腰，开始大肆操干起来，每一下直撞敏感点.

“嗯…啊…爷…爷们儿，太快…太快了…，唔嗯…不要了…不要…停下…”

“不要停下？好好好，不停不停”

“你…嗯啊…别他妈…整嗯…整这些”

“宝贝儿那你求求我啊”

“你…你他妈…唔嗯”

见李鹤东还在嘴硬，谢金更快速的顶撞着身下人的敏感点，不停的在他耳朵边说骚话，轻吻着他的后脖颈.

“爽吗？”

“啊…爽…爽啊”

见身下人快高潮了，坏心眼的谢金突然慢了下来.

“宝贝儿，你求我，求我就让你高潮”

“……”

“爷们儿…，求…求你了…”

“…嘶，不行，你要再奶一点，再性感一点好不好，小.东.东”

“你他娘的…，爷们儿…不是，老公…求求你了，再动快一点…东东想要…我靠！”

没等李鹤东说完谢金便把他翻过来，把李鹤东吓的一抖，想往上偷偷一躲的小动作被谢金发现了，他像是报复似的把着李鹤东的腰使劲往下一拉，性器又深入了几分.

“我…他妈…操你…”

“宝贝儿你可真性感，爷爷都把持不住了”

谢金活像一个打桩机，发狠抽插起来，又进进出出几百来下才和李鹤东一起泄了出来.

“……”

谢金沉默注视着躺在床上已经被干到失神的李鹤东，红红的脸上挂满了泪痕，身上满是欢爱的痕迹，红肿的后穴缓缓流出白色液体，双腿因为高潮时不时的弹动着，谢金看到这副场景，下身又有了抬头的迹象，便又起身压上了李鹤东.

“爷们儿你还来？？我都快累死了”

“这不得把这两个星期的量给补回来吗宝贝儿”

“…行吧，那您快点完事儿，我等着睡觉呢”

就这样李鹤东被师爷从卧室里干了四次，又被抱到浴室里干了两次，等到收拾好准备睡觉的时候天都快亮了.

“爷们儿”

“怎么了宝贝儿”

“我想你了”

“我也是”

The.end


End file.
